


Decorum Degradationem ( Shame of the House OF Wayne Remix)

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Press and Tabloids, Remix, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: I hope you enjoy this one! And check out this sweet fanfic that inspired the creation of this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vogue Le Magazine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466274) by [metropolisjournal (TKodami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/metropolisjournal). 



The Gotham Sneak Peeks posted another picture. Their caption reads ‘ Back at It Again, The Lewd Bruce Wayne?’

Clark’s hand trembled with the urge to destroy his phone. The picture show’s Bruce, with blonde and a brunette on each side. His face was slightly blurred , but his lips are parted tantalizingly, the brunette’s hand was placed in a scandalous position.  
He pocketed his phone, the picture still fresh in his memory. As he walked along the streets of Gotham, the chilly wind caressing his neck, making him shiver as he tightened his tie so his collar is closed up. A group of drunk teenagers crashed into him, the biggest of them glared at him, but he didn’t cower. Instead he straightened his back and stared them down. They scrambled away quickly, fear in their eyes as they ran away. He glanced at them one more time before continuing his walk.  
He stopped right in front of the Wayne’s manor. The tower stood dark, almost no source of light was found. It creates an illusion that the manor is empty, but he knows better. He rang the doorbell once, and waited. There was only silence for a while, but his ears picked up light footsteps pattering on the floor. The door shackle moved, the sound echoing in the silence, before the door opened and a man with white hair appeared. His British accent thick when he spoke.

“ May I help you, Master Clark?”

Clark mumbled his greetings, before walking inside. He had been in the manor so many times before that he had memorized his way inside, Alfred following closely behind him.

“Have you seen the news, Alfred?” he asked as they descend in the dark hall.

“I’m not sure I follow, sire. Which news are you referring to?” Alfred’s voice indicates that he in fact knew which news Clark was talking about, but he said it out loud anyway.

“The one where they made Bruce looked like a whore.” He can’t stop the venom that laced his words. But he knows Alfred wouldn’t mind.

“Unfortunately, I have,” Alfred’s voice has a sharp edge to it, “ You should see the others.”

Clark stopped walking at that.

“Others?”

He turned back to face Alfred.

“Yes, the others. There are unfortunately many magazines that published such blatant lies, and Master Bruce had made it his personal mission to buy each and every one of them. I will assume that you haven’t seen them.”

The disgust in Alfred’s voice was clear.

“May I see them, Alfred?” Alfred’s eyebrow rise. His eyes bore many questions, but he doesn’t ask. Instead he signaled for Clark to follow him. They stopped inside a dark room. Alfred clapped once, and the lights revealed that they are inside the kitchen. The old butler opened a cabinet filled with newspaper and pulled out a bundle before handing it to Clark.

Clark read the first one. The headline read ‘Shame for The House of Wayne.”, and it came with a picture. The picture was of a man spread apart on a bed, his face blurred, his hands and feet tied to each bedposts. A naked man stood next to him, holding what appeared to be a whip on his hand.

He picked anther one from the pile that Alfred put in front of him. This one came with a big picture of a man blindfolded. The headline was short ‘ Scandalously Flagrant” He opened the destinated page, and what he read rose a blush on his cheeks. He quickly closed the magazine and threw it away.

“They made him sound like a whore! Just open for anyone!” Clark felt a surge of rage and something else he can’t identify filled his mind.

Alfred gave a humorless laughed.

“W-where is Bruce?”

“He’s here.” A gruff voice from behind them made them both flinch.

“Master Bruce.” Alfred gave a court bow, before walking towards the pile of magazines next to Clark and started tidying them. Clark bent down to help , while calming his temper. He can feel Bruce’s gaze burning his back. He straightened and turned around towards Bruce.

“Bruce.”

“Clark.”

Bruce was glaring at him ,probably from his poking and prodding around but he didn’t falter, instead he asked.

“Is it true?”

Bruce raised his eyebrows.

“Is what true?”

Clark picked up the magazine he threw away earlier.

“This!”

Bruce squinted a little, then he took the magazine from Clark’s hand.

“What do you think?” he asked back, and Clark bristled.

“You are not a whore, Bruce!” he sputtered, because the idea of Bruce, so lewd and wanton, is not possible in his mind, no matter how much his mind seemed to want to see Bruce like that, so trusting and at his mercy completely. Even the slightest imagination of it made his cock gave a twitch. He took a deep breath, willing his cock to go soft. He looked away as he continued.

“You’re not so lewd that you would surrender your body, so wantonly moaning and begging for any cock to defile you ,like a fucktoy.”

Bruce gasped, maybe out of outrage, but he continued, he need to make his point.

“You are not a slut , Bruce. Even when they made you look like one.”

Bruce groaned this time, and finally Clark dared to look at him. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes were glazed and a soft blush colored his cheeks. Shit, that blush does things to him.

Both of them stayed in silence, Clark trying hard to forget the image of a wanton Bruce at his mercy. He startled a bit when Bruce finally spoke,  
“It’s not true, the news and gossips,” Clark took a sharp intake of breath,”But…”

“But what, Bruce?” Bruce turned away from him.

“If I could, I would. I mean, If I’m not….. me , I would.”

Clark was stunned in silence. He was unable to respond, only staring at Bruce’s back.

“Goodnight Clark.”

Bruce looked back at him, eyes shining with something he can’t place, before walking away to the darkness of the night.

Clark pondered with the meaning of Bruce’s last word before goodbye. He stood frozen, brows tout in confusion. Just then, Alfred called his name.

“Are you staying for the night, Master Clark?”

“Uh, no, no, Alfred. I need to finish something back at my office. Good night, Alfred.”

Clark turned to leave, but his senses picked up something, A heartbeat, a very fast paced one. He turned to check on Alfred, thinking maybe the old butler overworked himself. But Alfred was gone. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out where it came from before it picked up it’s pace again. Without thinking, he walked into the dark hall where he last saw Bruce and ran along.  
He heard a whimper when he reached the end of the hall and he gasped. In front of him, was a glass. It was slightly sturdy and a bit dark, but he can still see right through, and he saw Bruce, naked, his face mushed in his pillows, his ass up high, his fingers moving in and out, his slick hole wet and open. He was moaning wantonly, whimpering and calling out Clark’s name. Clark stood frozen, he can’t look away as Bruce fall apart in front of him, coming hard while shouting his name, and Clark was hard, so hard. He’s shaking with lust and want , his desires threatening to slip through his thin veiled defense. Bruce slowly sagged down on his bed, his heartbeat slowing down. Clark slowly straightened up, fixed his tie, and placed his hand on the glass slowly and silently.


End file.
